


Contagious

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Love, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant knew what love looked like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

Fitz loved Simmons.

Grant could see it as he saw the look on Fitz’s face, he could see it as he watched the cameras from another room, and he could see it when he raced downstairs and snatched the parachute from Fitz. Grant knew, because he recognized that look of horror when Fitz knew Simmons was infected. He recognized the helplessness, the frustration, the pure and utter desperation as Fitz scrambled to find a cure. He recognized that determined look, the one that said Fitz would do anything, include risking his own death, if it meant just maybe saving her life.

He knew, because it was the same look he’d given John.

That was the reason Grant went after Simmons. He didn’t care about being a hero. He didn’t care about politics, or sides, or strategies. In that moment, all Grant knew was his friend was about to lose the one he loved more than anything. 

That wasn’t something Grant could wish on anyone.


End file.
